Heart Contamination
by Quiet Harmony-chan
Summary: Love was only a contamination to her. Something that the heart created and could be killed with quick words and a well planed strategy. But when she enters a world that thrives off of love it becomes obvious to her that maybe love isn't quite a disease but a weapon.


Her tall high heels clicked against the polished floors as she followed behind a tall man in his fancy black suit. In her arms were thick manilla folders filled to the brim with papers marked with red pen and numbers scribbled all over them. "Sir, the price of the stock has gone down considerably by this last scandal."

"Has it?" He turned a corner and opened up a frosted glass door that flowed into a spacious office. The floors here were a wine colored carpet that helped offset all the frosted glass that surrounded the room. In the very back was a large window that showed off the city's church, an old brick building that had a massive bronze bell that would ring on the hour and could shake everyone inside the office.

"Yes it has." She followed the man as he sat at his cherry wood desk, pulling up the navy blue office chair and began to flip through a few documents on the desk. "Everyone in the Agriculture division is worried that you will cut off the funding."

"They don't have to worry about that..." His eyes narrowed as he read the document. "Agriculture is where the money is these days."

She pulled out two of the documents and laid them down on the desk."Well I already took the liberty to write a speech for you to help with company morale and scheduled a press conference the afternoon."

The man smiled and put down his pen, looking up at her for the first time. "Ah, what would I do without you Mindy?"

"Jane."

"Whatever."

The woman's plump lips twitched but she shook her head. "I'm not sure, however I wonder at times what would happen if I just...left." She glanced out the window. "Go to another world that doesn't have the same petty rules like this..."

"Like wha-"

The window behind him shatters and within seconds his head hits the desk making a heavy thump sound. Bright red blood pools all over the papers and drips onto the floor, no doubt leaving a stain that would infuriate the poor janitorial staff. Smirking the woman drops the papers and loosens up the constricting ribbon around her neck, the pale green cloth fluttering to the floor like a spring leaf. "Stupid man, gods don't have rules. I just make them."

A hook attached to a black rope was swung into the room from the broken window and impaled itself to the desk, wood slithers flying into the air and mixed with the blood on the floor. Seconds later the rope tightened and with quick and careful steps came a tall lanky man with a sniper rifle on his back, walking across his self made tightrope. "Regan, you've made quite the mess."

"I did my job!"He said with a thick Scottish accent when he finally made it to the other side, putting the rifle in a large cello shaped case."You just said shoot the man dead, not keep a mess off the floors!"

"You both have thirty seconds before the secretary comes." A monotone and somewhat muffled voice said from the small communicators in their ears.

The two looked at each other before they went out the door and back into the cool hallway. Going down the southern side they hurried past people pushing carts and other people in lab coats and holding coffee mugs. When they made it to a particular elevator with a key card slider the woman bumped into a burly man behind her, almost falling straight on her back.

The man quickly helped her back up a goofy smile on his large face. "Are you alright?"

"Perfectly fine." She said, brushing off her black suit skirt. "Thank-you so much."

"Anytime, ma'am."

She slid the man's card against the slider and the door opened, allowing both her and the shooter to get into the tiny elevator. As the metal doors were shutting she smirked when she saw the burly man patting his pockets in an attempt to find his key card. "Pity, he'll probably get fired for not getting to work on time."

"Uh-huh."

She glanced over to Regan and frowned when she noticed his hands gripping the long metal strip behind him, his face tilted up towards the light and his eyes shut. "Are you alright?"

"Just peachy, I hate elevators."

"They have higher death rates than airplanes." The voice over the comms said.

"Shut up, Carmilla!"

The elevator abruptly halted and Regan moaned while the woman's blue eyes narrowed. "Carmilla, what's happening?"

The sound of quick and light tapping could be heard. "The entire elevator system has been shut down, as have any other automatic doors or escape routes. I'm trying to hack into the commands but I'm completely firewalled."

"So the secretary found the body, wonderful."The woman kicked off her black heels and gathered up her long black hair and began to braid it. "Gypsy, get down here."

A muffled gasp could be heard before a much younger voice that had a slight bubblegum snap to it sounded over the comms. "Right on it, Boss~!"

She glanced over to Regan, the man was sitting down his knees to his chest and his hands on his head. "Gypsy will get us out in no time."

"Sure she will..."

The two waited in silence for several moments before a loud thump could be heard. A low buzzing sounded above them and the wood planks of the elevator's roof shook before they moved completely to the side showing a girl's pale face with a froth of unruly orange hair. The sides of her honey brown eyes crinkling as she grinned down at them. "Anyone wanna leave?"

Regan was quick on his feet as Gypsy threw down the rope and was up there with her in minutes. The woman was quick to follow, her long legs working herself up quickly despite the skirt that would get in the way. Pulling herself up on the cold edge she straightened out her clothes. "Carmilla, take us to the top floor please."

"Yes, Anders."

With a loud mechanical crank that ride began to move at harrowing speeds, Gypsy laughing all the while with Regan trying to break her neck. The wind whipped around them as did the heavy smell of oil. when the elevator neared the top it began to slow down before it finally stopped, the thing giving a low ding regardless the fact that no one was inside. Reaching up Gypsy pulled out her drill again and began opening metal panels that soon revealed the gray world of outside. From here you could hear the wild shriek of police cars, the loud chatter of people, and the honks and grinds of traffic.

Gypsy was out first however she didn't move. Regan peered up there the best he could, his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to catch a peek. "Gypsy, what's the matter?"

"..."

Huffing the boy moved to follow but Anders grabbed him by the arm. "Get rid of the gun."

"Why?"

"I'm willing to be cops are up there. If we get rid of our guns then we may be able to get out of here with only a questionable murder." SHe said. "The murder weapon would be the condemning evidence. Would you be able to crush the weapon with the elevator, Carmilla?"

There was only silence on the other end. Anders clicked her tongue but took the gun and chucked it down anyway, watching as the heavy thing fell over eighty feet and land with a muffled bang. Turning to look back at the rope she nodded and pulled herself up, the cold breeze ruffling up her hair and making her eyes squint when she finally reached the surface.

The top of the Simmon's Universal Building was tall and narrow. The actual roof would only be able to fit about a hundred people comfortably, that is if you thought standing on loose gravel comfortable. Apparently the six police officers and tall bald detective thought so, they stood there staring at the three criminal with a fourth one in their grasp. Anders didn't bother to raise her hands, instead she gave a bow of her head in the direction of the detective. "Amazing, you managed to catch my hacker."

"This," He shook the not struggling blonde in his grasp. "would have let you get away if I didn't catch her."

She clapped her hands in a slow dull manner. "And you did, congratulations. You do realize she can barely shoot straight?"

"Does it matter?" He said. "If I take you and your crew down I can finally get that promotion."

Her eyes traveled to the side, noticing the obvious drop off that led straight down to the concrete there was also a massive truck close by that she could jump onto and escape. Her legs would be sore and she would probably hurt herself but it was worth a shot. Inclining her head back she clicked her tongue and Gypsy jumped to action, pulling out a small grenade and throwing it at the cops. They yelled and jumped back, the detective letting Carmilla go long enough for her to go off at a surprising speed and hop off the building, falling straight on the truck with a loud thud. Gypsy quickly followed while Regan cursed under his breath and took out his pistol and turned around. "You go on, Boss. I'll make sure no one follows."

"Right."

She turned around and ran to the edge, flexing her legs before jumping. The air rushed around her and she felt her heart constrict before she hit the cold metal of the truck. Quickly standing up she scrambled down and ran over to where Carmilla was her body half out of a taxi cab with the driver on the ground, his arm clearly broken. "Where's Regan?"

"Gone."

The woman's green eyes narrowed but she said nothing as she slid into the drivers seat with Anders following into the passenger side. "If we head over Saint Yuleman's street we can make it to the bridge before they lift it."

"Then hurry, I want to be alive long enough for everyone to remember this as the greatest heist that's ever existed and seen as a criminal god." She pulled out a small hardrive out of her jacket pocket and waved it around. "No one's been able to steal from a building with a Syntax security system."

Gypsy leaned over to the front seat, her tank top sliding down enough to see some of her creamy cleavage. "You got it!"

"Mhm."

The car suddenly halted sending everyone sprawling forward. Pushing herself back up Anders looked out over the dashboard and saw that the bridge was being lifted up. "Keep driving Carmilla."

"What!"

Reaching over she smashed the gas pedal and the carve lurched forward going as fast as it possibly could. The sound of sirens wailing and the water below was the only thing they heard before the small car went head first into the frothy dark ocean. The water made Anders spine tingle and instinctively she took in a deep breath before the stuff went over her head. She played with death hundreds of times, but this time she could feel the water numbing her brain and constricting her chest. She tried to inch her hands towards the door but her arm felt too heavy to move. She glanced over to Gypsy and saw that those large blue eyes were already shut. One look at Carmilla proved that the woman was doing her best to fight but was failing miserably as bubbles floated around her and her thin lips turn blue.

Never in her life had she ever had to rely on another person. She detested the entire idea and would do anything to keep it that way, however it was this once that she stared up at the ceiling of the of the taxi and imagined a bright sun above it. Just once, and only once, would she look to a god that wasn't her. Just once would she ask for help to get out of this situation and to see the sun again. Her eyelids began to droop and she could feel her entire body go cold as she stopped struggling and her body began to lift on its own.

_ArE yOu ReAdY fOr A gAmE?_

**...**

**A/N: Wow...Okay here you all go!**


End file.
